Water & Cigars
by wonderheart216
Summary: Luna Cyrus Salvation is a new student at the Overwatch school who can't seem to control her powers over water, but when the team needs her help to stop a new villain organization named the S.V.C that are planning on getting rid of all superheroes in exsistance. Will Luna be up for the challenge? And who is the mysterious man she's suddenly formed a crush on?
1. New room

Enjoy:

* * *

Winston was showing me around the school. He showed me where I would learn to help me concentrate on my powers so I won't make anymore slip ups. Then he showed me to my room.

It looked beautiful with the walls made me feel like I was back in Miami surfing with my best friend.

Oh, how I miss Misty so much! I hope she's safe where ever she is. Ever since she killed my parents. I never saw her again for 12 years, when the funeral came. I was angry and upset at her.

I was angry at her because she killed my parents, but I was upset at her because she never showed up for their funeral. But, as time passed, I've learned to forgive Misty for that. I knew she must have thought I wouldn't forgive her for what she did. But I have, and I just wish I could see her again.

But for the time being. I'm just really tired so I just plopped myself face first onto my bed. It felt like I was back on Miami beach. Oh well, time for me to drift off to sleep...

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was short. I have another series to complete also. But I hope you liked it!


	2. Saving someone

The next day I decided to go train. And what better way to do that is in the gym, except me being the new girl... You know the rest... So I had to find some help to lead me to my destination. Except no one was there except for a shadow.

Shadow! Thank god I'm not alone. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out. The only reply I got was a grunt. "Uh... Who's there?" I became nervous. Mentally praying that the person wasn't dying.

I heard some more grunts. Sighing in relief I followed after the shadow to see what was wrong. I was only shocked to see that there was a man lying on his stommach in the ground.

He didn't look so good. There was blood and scars in parts of his body that I could see. His right arm was missing. And it seemed he was trying to say something.

I quickly used my left arm to get his on my shoulders. Using my free arm to rest on his back.

"What happened?" I asked worried. "Jus... Just a bunch of bikers..." He groaned in pain. I sat him with his back against a nearby wall. "Where does it hurt?" I said. "It all hurts darlin'..." He grunted. "But where does it hurt the most?" I asked him.

He took off his belt to fold up half of his shirt. It wasn't a huge hole on his abdomen, but it was enough. "Hold still, can you do that for me?" I told him. "Don't have anywhere t' go..." He grunted again.

I set my left hand on the man's swollen wound. Creating enough power to try and heal it.

I've already mastered how to heal with my water abilities. I just need to practice how to use water in battle. The wound slowly disappeared. The mystery man's other scars were healing slowly thanks to me. He soon started to breath heavy.

I let go. I gave him his belt. He took it without saying thank you. Wrapping it back around his torso. Pulling his shirt down. I noticed his right arm was still missing. Odd. I should have fixed that.

"Um... Sorry about your arm, I'm usually good at making a person 100% cured." I told him. Feeling my cheeks turn red. "Don't worry, Winston can fix it." He said with a slight smirk.

"Ok, uh... Do you know where the gym is? I kind of got lost." I replied sheepishly.

"Just down the corridor to the left, darlin'." He explained. Darlin'? Hmm, maybe he calls all the girls he meets that. "Thanks," I told him. "No problem, hope ta see you soon." He winked at me. "You too... I guess..." I didn't think my cheeks could get any hotter being with him!

So I just went to the gym, following the mysteriously handsome man I just mets instructions...


	3. Games

The next day I was in the library reading a book. But my mind was far from the thoughts of what lurked in there. I was thiking of who that handsome man could be. Maybe he was a good guy? Or maybe I just saved the life of a criminal who just broke in and probably knew that I could heal him! I'm dead!

I groaned out loud. Thinking the next time I met that man. I'm going to kill him. I went back to looking at my book before someone saw me.

But they did otherwise they wouldn't say, "This seat taken, darlin'?" I felt all the color on me draining away somewhere. Leaving me completly pale. No color at all. Slowly turning my head to see the man I saved yesterday. But on accident. We locked eyes. His were beautiful pools of brown, but this time he wasn't wearing a hat. So his hair looked like a wavy-ish brown style. Goddamn it! Shouldn't it be illegal for men to give innocent girls like me inappropriate thoughts!?

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed he was still there. And he looked to be holding something. "Um... N-no... No!" I quickly exclaimed. My cheeks turned into a rosy red when he pulled up a chair and sat down right beside me.

I felt not only embarrassed but also scared. Scared as if this was some kind of game that I was forced to play. Like those times I played truth or dare with Misty when we were kids. I know knew how she felt about it.

I turned my head again to look at the stranger. His right arm was still missing, but he did seem muscular. Probably more stronger than me. I hoped he was holding a loaded gun in his hand.

"Like what ya see?" He asked me. I noticed that he had a slight smirk form on his lips. "What? You think I'm checking you out?" My cheeks turned an even darker red. He finally turned his whole body to look at me. "I don't think, darlin', I know." He winked.

I couldn't take it anymore. _"Maybe he'd like to play a game?"_ I thought. A plan formed in my mind. "Wanna play a game?" I asked him. "What kinda game, darlin'?" He smirked. "How about we agree to never see each other again and I leave the library?" I suggested. Standing up from my seat. He grabbed my wrist. Forcing me to turn to him.

"How about this instead?" He asked me. Crashing his lips onto mine. The man was licking my lips. Asking for entrance. I refused. He's already taken over my mouth. Isn't he happy with just that? I guess not because he spanked my butt lightly with his hand. Gasping in shock. His tounge dove in.

Things soon got heated. I allowed the mystery man's tongue to lick every inch of my wet cavern. I knew that I should do something before he tries to rape me. But I didn't bother. I couldn't think straight anyway.

Before I could enjoy the kiss more. He suddenly let go. He created a siliva bridge from my mouth to his. I suddenly regained myself. My cheeks turned into a very dark red.

"What'd ya say if I gave ya an invite to my pants this friday night?" He gave me a wink. "Um... I-I guess..." I replied nervously. He got closer to me again, this time his mouth was next to my ear. "I'll be waitin' for ya in my room." He whispered, bitting on my earlobe before leaving.

I didn't know just what to feel right at the moment, I mean, a man that I barley know just invited me to his room for like a one night stand or something. I just went to my room to think.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

I went into Winston's room to see how he's doin' with my arm. I knocked. "I'm almost done, Jesse, just need to fix a few things here and there. Then you'll be all fixed up." He told me.

"How about now?" I grumbled to myself. "Why are you so in a hurry? Do you already want revenge on those bikers?" He questioned. "Am I really that predictable?" I asked mock hurt.

Actually, when Winston was done with my arm. Then I'd just wait for friday to come so I could show that beautiful gal my apreciation for how she saved my ass yesterday. After that maybe tried getting to know her more and later on going out to get back at those bikers.

"Jesse? Jesse? Is everything all right?" Winston brought me back to reality. "Yeah, why?" I asked him. "You hand, its on your..." He pointed to what I was holding. Looking down I saw that I was holdin' my meat with my human hand. Quickly letting go, and cussing a little, I left to go to my room, but when I was about to. I bumped into Tracer.

"Oh, hey McCree!" She smiled at me brightly. She noticed my arm. "Winston still hasn't finished it yet?" She frowned in confusion. "Sadly no." I sighed.

"If it'll make you feel any better, maybe I can help you get even with those naughty boys." She told me. I wanted ta say no to 'er offer. But if I let her deal with that. Then that'll leave me with my mission to get to know that beautiful lass some more. "Knock yerself out." I finally answered. Soon, Len disappeared. Leaving me by myself.

Deciding to take my mind off things. I decided to go ahead and practice on my shooting some more. Not like I haven't shot anything with one arm before. But sadly, as soon as I got there. It was already in use. Cursing again, I went to see who the damn person was. Guessing it was probably 76.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

I kept dodging the robots attacks. Not wanting to get hit by anything. I used my water powers to try and create some water weapons. I created a sword that I used to slash at the robot in front of me.

Turning around, I quickly ducked from the attacker that was about to hit me from behind. Giving them a swift ninja like kick to their area. I already K.O'd at least 10 of them. I had one left.

I was about to give my opponent a kick, but they slide to the other side befor there was any impact. I tried again, they still did the same thing. When I tried a fourth time. The robot caught my leg. Twisting it to make me fall to the ground.

Before they could attack me. I created a throwing star with water. It slpashed onto the robot's face. Giving me enough time to finish it off using a water bow staff, hitting it at the back of its head. I was soon finished. "Finally." I sighed in pleasure. Glad that I was finally finished.

My body felt numb. I didn't think I could move at all. Everything seemed dizzy for a moment before I crash landed onto the ground and the world faded into black.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

Damn, that gal is somethin'. After she finished off that last robot, she collapsed onto the ground. "Shit!" I cursed out loud. Quickly running down to go see what happened to her.

I came to her aid. "Darlin'? What's wrong?" I asked worried. I used my fingers to check if she was still alive. Thank Lord she was. She must've gotten tired from all that ass kickin' she made.

Luckily Mercy came to us. "What in the world!?" She gaped in horror. Rushing to the two of us. "What happened?" She turned to me. "She was just fightin' some robots until she collapsed." I explained. "She musta been outta breath." Mercy sighed. "Her powers." She said. "What about 'em?" I asked 'er. "She hasn't gained full control of them yet." She explained. "So, yer sayin' that was the reason why she crashed?" I questioned. I thought that the girl was a pro at her powers. She did save me with 'em. Guess I don't know much about 'er after all.

"Jesse, can you help me carry her?" Mercy asked. It was hard for me to do it bridal style. So I just set her over my shoulder instead. We walked all the way to where I'm guessing was her room. It didn't look that bad, though I thought she was gonna be one of those girls with posters of some boy band that most girls, Tracer, are screamin' over. Instead I felt like I was in some beach in here.

The floor boards looked like an ocean blue and the walls made it seem like I was on some beach. I found her bed easily. Angela slid the covers out so I could set her inside. "This is it?" I asked in shock. The room gave out some kind of peaceful aura. Hell it made me wish this was my room. Mercy soon left us alone. "Hope ya feel better soon, darlin'." I told 'er.

I was about to leave, but instead I went to go find a chair. Wanted ta keep 'er coumpany while she was asleep. I felt tired too, so I let myself have as much sleep as I could possibly have...

* * *

Well this should end well... I hope... Lets see how Luna reacts when she sees Jesse sleeping in a chair... Trust me, I will at least try to make it funny, or your money back guaranteed!


	4. A Date

I woke up to the scent of warm food. It smelled like delicious coffee. My eyes popped open quickly. Sitting up from my bed I heard a slight chuckle. Turning my head I saw the stranger again. My cheeks turned red again. "Mornin'." He told me, I just nodded in reply.

"Um... W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. "Well, I saw you collapsing onto the floor then I carried you to yer room." He explained. My cheeks turned into a more brighter red this time. "Um... D-did you... See my fighting?" I asked. "Hell, I thought 76 was in there again." He grinned wolfishly. I laughed a little at the joke. Suddenly feeling comfortable in his coumpany.

"Also, your room's got this relaxin' kinda aura." He told me. "Thanks. I bet your's isn't so bad either." I replied. He laughed. Handing me the food. And a fork. I thanked him for that.

Not only was he hot, but he's also very caring. Sure, any guy would do that, but only if they get something they want like a blowjob or something. He was different. I ate my food in silence. After swallowing the first bite. I turned my head to the man. "Did you eat yet?" I asked him. "Darlin', its already past lunch." He told me. "Woh! How long was I out!?" I gaped in complete shock. "Fer a few days. I refused ta get out of your room until I got to see those beautiful eyes again." He told me. Making me blush again.

"Th-thank you, yours aren't so bad y-yourself..." I stuttered over my words. But, regaining myself, I cut at least half of the pancakes so I could share them with him. Moving the other half towards him. He gave me a "what are you doing?" look. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked him. His stomach answered for him. Giggling, I took that as a yes. Picking at his half of my food. I offered the fork to him.

"But you already ate outta it." He argued. Sounded lame to me. "I let you spit in my mouth." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. As long as you eat also." He replied. "I will." I said.

We ate in silence until we finished the whole thing. I might not know this man very well. But he seems alright in my eyes. I soon got annoyed with just calling him stuff because I didn't know what his name was. "Hey, do you know my name?" I asked him. Winston or the other members must have told him who I am. "No, I don't. Mind tellin' me?" He offered.

"Luna." I replied. He seemed surprised by that name. I guess he's never heard of a name like that before. "And you?" I asked. "Luna..." He said. I giggled. "So, we both have the same name, hmm?" I started to think of a nickname for Luna so no one could confuse us. Realizing that he looked like a cowboy. And since he didn't seem like a Huckleberry to me. I thought of calling him Quick Draw. "Hi, Quick Draw." I grinned at him. He gave me a funny look. "Quick Draw?" He asked me. "Yea, there was this show I used to watch as a kid. It was called that." I replied. "And, you kind of look like him... Well... Except you don't look like a horse." I shrugged.

Quick Draw rolled his eyes at me. "What ever ya say, darlin'," He smirked when I blushed again. "Must you call me that?" I groaned. "Fine, how about lily?" He suggested. My blush grew knowing what he meant. "Hey, if I have to just call ya Luna, then you have to stop callin' me Quick Draw." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, Quick Draw." I muttered the last part.

His smirk return. "I heard that." He told me. About to climb onto my bed. I pushed him off. "Hey, the others are still awake. Plus, you have to take your boots off too!" I stuck out my tounge at him. Quick Draw grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his lap. His index finger and thumb were holding my chin.

Using them, he pulled my face closer to his. Before our lips could make contact. The door opened. Winston was on the other side. Making us stop what we were doing. "Oh, uhm... I see Luna is finally awake." He cleared his throat. I quickly got off of Quick Draw.

"What the hell is it!?" He demanded angrily. Guess he really wanted to taste my lips. "I fixed your arm." He replied. Pulling out a robotic arm. Quick Draw walked towards the monkey and took it from his monkey hands without even saying thank you. Soon slaming the door. Well, he just used the hand pad to do it.

Walking back towards me. He put his arm back in place with ease. I was astounded by how his arm looked. Not even paying attention to Quick Draw at all. Until he cleared his throat.

Looking up, I saw him smirk, "Wanna see what it does?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Hey, mind outta the gutter sweetheart. I meant we could go shootin'." He told me. Sounded better than what I thought... But, I didn't really mind if that robot hand of his went into my butt and then. Quickly erasing the image. I noticed Quick holding out his human hand for me. I took it. And together we went off somewhere.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

I could tell that lily was amazed by my shootin' skills. I finally turned to her. Offering the gun in my hand to 'er. "Um... A-are you s-s-sure?" She stuttered, her cheeks turnin' red like they always did when I was around her. "Why not?" I replied. She hesitated fer a moment until finally takin' the gun from my hand. I moved away from my spot. Letting her kneel there.

She aimed the gun. But wasn't focused. So instead she hit a bird. She looked at it falling to its death in embarrassment. I soon got behind her. Using my arms to help her out. I could feel that she was just too tense. So I decided to try something else. Taking the gun away from her reach and throwin' it back into the bag. "Why did you do that?" She asked me.

"I wanna help ya with yer powers." I told her. "W-what!?" She exclaimed in shock. Her cheeks grew red again. I thought it was cute when she did that. "Just think of yer hand as a gun and the water is a bullet." I replied.

She breathed in and out. Turning her hand into her own gun and trying to make the aim perfect at the empty bottle of beer. In one swift motion. Water came out of her fingers.

And it hit the bottle in front of 'er. I was sure as hell impressed with 'er. "Woh, I didn't even collapse this time!" She exclaimed. Jumping up in the air and tacklin' me in a hug. I chuckled softly at her excitment. My arms moving themselves to the small o' her back.

"Nice job, lily," I told her. "Maybe with more practice I can finally be able to control my powers." Lily beamed with joy. Quickly getting off of me and going back to the beer bottles.

This time instead of using her fingers like they were guns. She created a small water ball that she threw at the nearly worn down bottle. After the water made impact the glass shattered to pieces. After she was done with the first set. I went into my bag to get the next, then some more, again and again I went back into the bag until it was completely out of bottles. After I ran out lily went to the edge of the cliff we were on to look at the sunset.

I went and sat beside her. Using my left arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to me. We watched the water painted sunset turn into a cool blue nighttime.

"C'mon, we better get back before we worry the others." I said. Luna nodded in agreement. I went over to my bag, zippin' it shut and setting it on the backseat of my pick up truck. My lily followed after me, opening up the door to sit with me in the passenger seat. As soon as I got in and started the engine we drove back to the HQ. Luna turned on the radio. It played one of those country songs that made me wish I had a sex partner.

 _"Aw naw, it would be so wrong_

 _If we dance one_

 _Show off those jeans you painted on, aw naw, aw naw"_

I felt my bulde starting to grow in my pants.

 _"No, I didn't mean to be here this long_

 _I tried to leave but it ain't my fault._

 _No I didn't mean to be holding you_

 _But tell me what was I supposed to do?"_

We listened to the rest of the song. My man meat was about to explode with pre-cum. Good thing it already ended. But another came on that made me pre-cum some more. Cursing under my breath, I was forced to endear another song while lily was sittin' next to me. I was hopin' she wasn't noticin' me.

 _"Hey girl, what's your name girl_

 _I've been lokin' at you_

 _And every guy here's doin' the same girl_

 _It'd be a shame girl_

 _If I let you just walk on by-"_

I turned off the radio. Not wantin' ta start thinkin' bad of lily. "So, why don't ya tell me 'bout yer pretty self." I said. Quickly getting my hand away from my dick before she saw. "How about you first." She told me. "Fine, but yer talkin' next all right?" I said. She nodded. I soon started tellin' 'er about my life before I joined Overwatch. It wasn't perfect. Not at all. It was more horrible than one of those horror movies that Hanzo and Genji watched together. They wouldn't leave me alone about it fer months.

I told her about how my parents died when I was 4. After I turned 18. I joined the Deadlock Gang. Soon leavin' 'em ta join Blackwatch. I told her it was like Overwatch but way too different. I left those losers and joined Overwatch. "So, talk." I said. Already finished with my story. Before she could, we were already back at the HQ.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

Quick Draw walked me to my room. I used the hand pad to let myself in. Turning to Quick Draw. I decided to finally ask him the question I've been wanting to ask him. "Was that a date?" I finally asked him. "Huh? What do ya mean lily?" He asked me. "I mean, when we went out to go shooting, was that your way of... A date?" I replied.

"Well it can't be one if it ain't complete." He smirked. I gave him an odd look wondering what he met until he tapped his right cheek, leaning his face forward to mine, hoping for a kiss. I just tapped his check like he did. Quickly leaving him out in the lighted hallway all alone. Thinking of repaying him tomorrow. Right now I was tired. Plopping myself onto my bed, without a shower, I went to sleep...


	5. The Kiss

The next day was a sunday. I was in search of Quick Draw. I couldn't find him in the gym or in the training simulator, I went back to the place where our first date was held. But he wasn't there either. I was soon starting to get worried. I thought of the last two places I hadn't looked in.

I decided to check in his room. Knocking on the door. There were a few groans and grunts of annoyance, but the door finally opened. "Yeah?" Quick Draw yawned tiredly. I giggled silently. Noticing that he was only in his boxers. "Remember when I asked you if you took me on a date?" I asked him. "Yeah, so?" He grumbled angrily. I guess he didn't like what I did to him that night. "And remember when you told me that a date wouldn't be complete without the thing?" I added.

"What 'thing'?" He asked. Since he was only a few inches taller than me. I went up to my toes. Planting a kiss on the same spot he tapped his fingers on last night. The shrubs of his unkept beard tickled me a little. I let go. "Happy?" I asked him. Blushing. Soon walking away from him so I could quietly squeal in excitement. Yay! My first date with a guy after my break up with Jack. Wouldn't you want to break up with a guy when he's cheated on you at least 48 times, and most of them were your "friends". I went to my room to go ahead and start the day trying to control my powers some more...


	6. Intruder

The last few weeks I've finally learned how to control my powers, and because of that, I've gained courage to finally tell Quick Draw about my past. He understood. Holding me close to him so I could cry on his shoulder. After that, Quick did anything possible to keep me safe.

I thought it was cute because he kept acting as if he was my dad. Though we still go to the same place for our dates. I actually enjoy his coumpany, my crush on him soon turned into me falling for him.

Today, its a thursday, and this time. Instead of sleeping in my bed, I was sleeping in the arms of my Quick Draw. Thinking of just staying where I was. The last time I tried to get out of his grip he punished me by giving me hickeys that lasted until friday. But my bladder kept screaming at me. So I tried waking him up, it wasn't easy. But at least I finally got him up. "Huh? lily? Did ya get a nightmare?" Quick asked me. I ignored his question. Zipping into his bathroom and slamming the door shut. The only mistake I made was not locking it after.

after I was done with my business, I washed my hands. Surprised to see Quick standing next to the door frame of the bathroom. "Done, lily?" He asked me. "You have to go too?" I said.

"Naw, Winston came in here. Said we all had to meet him in the main lounge." He told me. "Said he got somethin' important ta tell us." He added, "Then lets go." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the main lounge.

When Winston was sure we were all here. He started telling us that most of our members are missing. Everyone, minus Quick, was surprised by that. He then told us about this organization called the S.V.C. He said that they were a group of supervillains plotting on destroying all superheroes around the world, including Overwatch. He even told us about their leader. His name was Rockslide, and he's wanted for too many murder crimes to list.

His powers were to manipulate rocks to anyway he wants them. And he's used the for not only murder, but for a school that he is also the headmaster of. Hero Academy. Winston added that we need to be extra careful around the S.V.C. Some of them might be hiding under our noses. After the meeting was over, I got freaked out. Quick had to calm me down.

Tracer soon came next to us. "Hey guys," She smiled at us, "Uh, hey Tracer, did you hear what Winston said?" I asked her. Wondering why she would be acting like that in the middle of a crisis. "No, whatever he said. It must have been a load of shit." She replied. Ok, now I know this isn't the real Tracer. The real one has a british accent, and she rarely ever cusses unless its about some bad person who somehow defeated her. I turned my head to look at Quick.

He nodded at me, he must have the same conclusion as I do. Shapeshifter. My hands turned into fists that created water. Quick Draw pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Who are you?" I demanded. Tracer transformed into a man with green skin and gold eyes. He looked to be about my age.

"Names Lucas. But you can call me Chaos." He smirked, punching Quick in the stomach. His gun fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed it. Before he could attack me. I shot him in the chest. There was loud bang, but soon Chaos fell to the ground. Mercy and Winston came to us. Quick was finally waking up, walking towards the three of us. "We heard gun shots." Angela exclaimed. "What happened?" I pointed to the ground in answer. "You shot him with a gun?" Winston asked amazed. I nodded in response. Mercy checked his pulse. "He's still breathing." She said. "We better cuff him before he wakes up and tries to escape." She added.

The two of them walked off, carrying Lucas with them. "Nice shootin', lily." Quick smiled at me. "I couldn't have done it without you." I pushed him with my elbow lightly. He laughed.


	7. New Member

Winston wanted to see my powers in action in the simulator room. I finished the whole thing. Moving from each attack the robots tried to give me. Hitting them back with a few water balls and some weapons made out of water. And I didn't collapse. "Incredible, Luna!" Winston exclaimed.

I blushed. "Aww, thanks." I said. Trying to cover my blush with my hair. "Maybe we can use you on the team." He said. "Wait, me? Become an Overwatch agent!?" I gaped in shock. "Depends if you would wish to join." He told me. "I-I'd love to!" I said. "Then, Luna Salvation, welcome to Overwatch." Winston smiled at me. I quickly left the room to go tell Quick Draw the good news.

* * *

(McCree's P.O.V)

I was at the shootin' range. Trying to get rid of an annoying spider. If ya know what I mean. Luna came near. Blasting water balls at Widow. "Back off, bitch! He's mine!" She yelled at her.

Running up to me for a hug. "So, what brings ya here?" I asked her. Usin' my gun to shoot at Widow after she woke up. "You." She used her fingers to create her own gun to shoot at Widow also. "Got any news fer me?" I said. "Yep, your now looking at the newest member of the team!" She exclaimed. Now that is great news! "Great job, lily, ya deserve it." I told her.

"Not for long." Widow exclaimed angrily. Can't I get alone time with my lily? She created a water rope. Pullin' her towards us. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Widowmaker." She spat out. "I also happen to work for the S.V.C." She added. "What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Please, you turned your back on the bad life. We just want the powerful ones." Widow scoffed. "What do you mean, powerful ones?" Luna asked 'er cautiously. "We mean, we want people like you." She said. "We already have you friend Tracer." I pointed my gun at her. "Where is she?" I demanded. "I don't know." She said. "What do ya mean ya don't know?" I yelled at her.

"I mean, they took me off their team. They thought I was a nusiance." Widow explained. "So they kicked me out." I didn't believe her after all the shit she gave us before. "That doesn't explain why you don't know where Tracer is." Luna glared at her. "Fine, I do know where she is." She sighed in defeat. "And if you let me go. I can take you to her." She added. I turned to Luna. She turned to me, shruggin'. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but yer sittin' in the back." I grunted. Walking to my truck. Lily and Widow followed after me.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

I finally let go of Widow. She didn't move a muscle. Well, Quick Draw did tell her not to touch anything in here so I guess thats good. Maybe. "Can we listen to some music?" She asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Quick said. Turning on the radio to some country music. After a while. We made it back. Turning off the music. Quick got out first. I opened the door for myself. Widow opened the door for herself. Getting out. She didn't even try to escape us.

"Aren't you going to escape?" I asked her in wonder. "I told you, I don't have a place to stay in." She said. We all became silent. Quick grabbed Widow by her wrist. Dragging her inside. I followed after them.

* * *

We all stopped somewhere. Probably Winston's room. But I saw it was only Mercy. She gave Widow a dirty look. "What is _she_ doing here?" She crossed her arms. "She knows where Tracer is." Quick said. "Did she try to escape?" She asked. "No." I answered before Quick could bend the truth. Or, at least I think he was. Quick Draw handed Widow to Mercy. Who took her somewhere.

Suddenly. My feet couldn't touch the ground. "Hey! What do you think your doing!?" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning red out of embarrassment. "Celebratin'." He replied. Carrying me all the way to his room so we could "celebrate"...


	8. I Want You Back

Widow finally told us where Tracer is, and the rest of the team too. So, we all went on a mission to go rescue the agents. We all went our seperate ways to go find the others. But I bumped into Lucas again, but this time. He wasn't alone!

I kept dodging their attacks. Using my own powers to hit them. They blocked it. I thought I was dead until a gunshot hit Lucas, then his friend. I turned around. Surprised to see Widowmaker behind me. "Thought you could use some help." She replied. "Thanks." I told her. Maybe she isn't so bad after all.

We went off to go find the other members. We only found Tracer and some other guys, the one to her left with a pig tattoo on his stomach and the other on the right with tattoos all over his left arm. "Luna! Love, am I glad to see you!" Tracer exclaimed happily. Using my water powers. I got the three of them out of the rope. Soon, they picked up their weapons and aimed them at Widow.

"Get away from her!" Pig man yelled. "Wait! Hold you weapons! She's with me." I told them. "It is true." Widow added. "But not for long." All of us turned to see a man who looked just like the grim reaper. "Reaper!" The other man exclaimed, his voice sounded Japanese like.

"The same." He replied. I created a water ball to attack him. He dodged. "What time is it?" Someone asked. "Oh no, not him again!" Reaper groaned. Soon getting blasted to a wall. He fell to the floor unconscious. "High noon!" Quick Draw smirked. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." I told him. He winked back at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Looks like you've met Mr. High Noon." Pig man said. "Very funny Roadhog." Quick Draw glared at him. "Later you two. We need to go find the others!" Widow exclaimed. "Then lets-" Before I could finish. A man came to us. He almost looked like my ex. But I ignored it.

"Where have you been?" Tracer asked him. "Trying to get away from a half demon." He replied. Soon a red dragon came near us. About to breath its firey blow at us. I blocked it using a water shield. But I wasn't strong enough. The others were shooting at the dragon.

The other guy used a gun to finally kill it. Making me lose my shield. "Thanks." I told him, breathing heavy. "Don't thank me yet, Chocolate Fudge." He remarked. I was shocked. That was the same nickname my ex gave me. I ignored what my brain was telling me. We all ran together to go find the other members. But it looks like Winston and Genji already did.

We all ran off to leave.

* * *

(Morrison's P.O.V)

We got out. But, I swore that I thought the girl who thanked me looked just like my ex. I knew I was an ass to lie to her all those years we were together. My biggest mistake was telling her that I cheated on her with her own friends. I never saw her again after that. I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again.

Now that I saw Luna again. I needed to get her back. After we all came back to HQ. I was surprised to find out that the new member I've been hearing about from Winston was actually the love of my life. I followed after Luna all the way to her room.

"Chocolate Fudge." I said. Loud enough for her to hear me. She turned around and I walked up to her. "Jack?" My girl asked me, I took off the stuff that was on me to show her that it was me. I touched her cheek with my fingers. "I missed you Fudge." I said. She pulled my fingers off her. "I'm sorry, but I don't talk to cheaters." She spat at me, reminding me of the white lie I told her.

Her back faced me. "I didn't know Overwatch accepted cheaters." She added. I forced her to turn to me. "Fudge, listen, what I told you... I lied." I finally told her the truth. "I only lied to you because I was afraid you might get hurt." I was about to hold her in my arms, let her cry on me. Like the way it used to be. "Wait. So, all the things you told me in the past. They were all _lies_?" She pushed me away from her.

"Fudge, I know what I did was wrong. But I only did it to protect you." I told her. She slapped me in the face. Tears rolling down her face. "All these years. I thought you were a cheating bastard. But only to find out that your a liar!" She cried. "I never even knew you had powers back then. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I thought you would hate me because of them!" She sobbed.

"Fudge. I would never hate you. You still have a place in my heart." I tried to hold her again. But she pushed me away. "No! My heart belongs to someone else!" She cried. "I don't need your fake love!" She yelled. "I don't care if you do or not. I just want you back." I said. "Jack, please, stay away from me." She whispered. I heard. I couldn't take it anymore. So I crashed my lips onto hers. I didn't even care if they tasted like McCree's. All that mattered to me was that I needed my Fudge back. No matter what.

I pushed her against a wall so I could devour her lips. But I pulled back. "I love you, Fudge." I told her. "I-I love..." I got pulled away from Luna...


	9. Mixed Feelings

How dare that bastard try and take my girl!? I punched him in the face. "What the hell is your problem, McCree?" 76 yelled at me. "You were kissin' my girl!" I tried to punch him again. But he hit me where the sun don't shine. "I'm her boyfriend!" 76 exclaimed. "Oh yeah? What do you know about 'er?" I demanded.

"She lost her parents to her best friend! I was there to console her!" 76 told me. I was surprised by this information. Lily told me that her parents died. But she never told me that her best friend killed them. I stopped what I was doin'. So did 76. "We grew up together! I was her next door neighbor, I was the first to ask her out, I was her first love!" He added.

"I was the first person she ever kissed on the mouth." I was taken aback by this new information. "You didn't know? Luna loves _me_! And I've always loved her!" Morrison said. I turned to look at Luna. I was ashamed I ever fell for 'er ta begin with! Soon walking away from him. Acceptin' defeat.

* * *

(Morrison's P.O.V)

Luna ran to me. Punching me in the face. "What part of we're _done_ don't you understand!?" She demanded. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sure. You were my first love. But he was the right love! He made me feel safe, unlike you!" She yelled at me. Running to her room. I felt ashamed of what I did.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

The next day, when I was about to confront Quick Draw about last night. He just walked away from me. I finally caught up to him before he went into his room. Grabbing his arm.

"Quick Draw, wait!" I said. "I love you." I told him. "Really? Didn't sound like it ta me." He remarked angrily. "Yes, Morrison was my boyfriend. But we broke up. And, if you ask me. I want you to be my boyfriend." I said. Hoping he'll say yes. "Why don't you take 76 back, Luna? Seems to me he deserves yer love." He managed to get my hand off of him.

"Leave me the hell alone." He told me. He opened the door to his room. Slamming it shut after. I looked to the ground in sadness. I clenched my fists. Swearing to never fall in love again. If Quick Draw doesn't love me anymore. Then why should I care? Deciding to go cool off. I went to the training simulator to work on my powers some more. I only took rests when I was hungry or tired.

After the 57th time I was beaten by a robot. I was tied. Leaving the room I ran into Jack again. "What is it?" I demanded. "Look, I just want to say... I'm sorry, if you don't love me anymore. Then I should respect that. So, I'm really sorry." He said. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. I sighed. "It might take a while. But its a good start." I told him. We gave each other friendly smiles. "Goodnight, Jack." I said. "'Night Luna." I soon left him alone. Heading to my room to get ready for bed.

Bumping into Quick Draw again. "Um... Hey." I said. He just left without saying anything. I went into my room to go change into something comfy...


	10. The End?

For the next few months. We've been trying to stop the S.V.C. But somehow. They've managed to get Overwatch to shut down their agency. Making the whole team disappear. I've been keeping in touch with Jack while he was in Mexico, as for me, I'm living in an apartment all alone in Miami. I've been trying to contact Quick Draw. But he never picks up.

I've even tried searching for him a few times. But I still haven't found him, I figured he must have moved on and gotten married or something. So I moved on too. I now have a job at a beach in my hometown. I work on making smoothies from monday to thursday. On fridays they usually have a surfing competition. I join it every friday since I don't have anything better to do.

Now it was a very hot day in Miami, I was serving a mango smoothie for a french guy. He paid and then left. I counted the money. I had enough to pay for bills. And also. Ever since I got this job. I've become slightly happy. I'd be happier if I was with him again. I wish we could start over again. Another person came. "Hello, what can I-" I turned around. Shocked to see the person I've been trying to forget...


End file.
